A Midnight Dreamer
by WalkingIntoWallsIsFun
Summary: What If Bella left a friend behind in Pheonix? And what if said friend showed up on her doorstep with two vampires from Jasper's past? Set in Breaking Dawn just before the Volturi attack. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 - Dying

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight but I seriously wish I did :(**

My name is Riley Howler, and just like a certain Isabella Swan, I have a history with vampires. Bella was my best friend, my only friend. We accepted each other for our differences and when she left it broke my heart. But I pulled on my big girl pants and lived my life. Well, I lived my life as much as I could until I died. This is my story.

Chapter One - Dying

"Hey Howler. Where's Swan huh? Did she leave you?" Destiny sneered. It's been two years since Bella left. I have no idea why she keeps asking. I decided to give her an answer instead of shrugging my shoulders.

"No she left to get away from your slutty ass." I said.

"You bitch!" She screamed launching herself at me. I whirled around and she missed me. I started to walk away when she grabbed my hair.

"Where do you think your going bitch?" She taunted.

'Don't get angry. Don't get angry.' I chanted to myself in my head.

"I bet that Swan bitch is dead by now. We all know how fucked up her coordination skills are." Destiny hissed and her minions laughed.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I flipped around causing her to loosen her hold on my hair. I got my hair back and kicked her in the guts. I ran forward and punched her nose. I heard a satisfying crunch and walked away laughing.

I got home and my Mom was waiting for me.

"What the fuck caused you to beat that girl up?" Mom asked with her southern drawl. Damn it! She only does that when she's really upset or excited.

"She said Bella was dead." I said in my own Southern drawl.

"That's it! I'm sendin' you back to Texas to your father. I ain't takin' this shit anymore Riley!" Mom screamed.

"Fine. I'll fuckin' leave now!" I said running up to my room.

I grabbed my favourite_ Ghanda_ bag threw some clothes in. I grabbed my iPod, earphones, my iPhone, _Pride and Prejudice _and my purse, which held my id, my passport, some money and my credit cards.

I ran back downstairs and out to the garage.

"Just where the fuck do you think your goin'?" Mom screamed.

"I'm gettin' the fuck away from you!" I screamed back.

I jumped into my silver Mazda RX-8 and drove away. I pulled out my iPhone and Google mapped my way from Pheonix, Arizona to Houston, Texas. It said it would take 16 hours so I pulled into a supermarket and grabbed some snacks and water for the drive.

I pulled onto the highway when my Mom called.

"What?"

_"Riley, honey, I'm so sorry. Please come home."_

"I'm goin' to Dad's house Mom. I need some time to think without those bitches breathin' down my neck."

"_Okay. Come home soon sweetie."_

"Okay Mom. I love you. Bye."

_"Love you too. Bye._"

When Mom hung up I felt a few tears escape. My life had been hell with Bella gone. Destiny and her gang had been terrorizing me for a while now and today was the last straw. I just snapped and my instincts took place. Just before Mom moved us to Arizona, I had been part of the Army Cadets of America, and I had discovered my inner demon. I was a natural at fighting and I was always getting into fights. Because of this the ACA threw me out.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the car driving head on into my car. I heard the horrific crunch of the metal and the other car burst up in flames. My training kicked in and I grabbed my bag and kicked my door off the hinges. I looked at the other car but as soon as I did it exploded.

I was thrown back and hit my head on the ground. I got up with my vision slightly blurry. I looked at myself and saw a big piece of metal in my side. I groaned and looked around. I noticed more cars on the highway. I ran of to the side of the road and fell down. I felt a pair of icy arms slip around me and then I passed out.

†

I felt warmth flooding my veins. I wonder if this is what it's like to die? It got hotter and hotter. No! Too hot! I wanted to scream but I didn't. I held my breath and let the lava go through me veins.

I heard breaths beside me. They were slow and steady, so I decided to count them. 1… 2… 3… 4…

3928 breaths later I heard someone walk into the room.

"Why isn't she screaming?" Asked a female voice.

"I don't know." Said a close male voice.

I waited and waited, with fire coursing through my veins. It could've been days, weeks, months or years, I didn't know. I had lost track of the breaths. I could hear everything. I heard the leaves rustle and the small animals scurry around.

I heard my heart beat rapidly, trying to keep me alive. It got faster and faster and suddenly, thump… thump… thump…. My heart stopped. I opened my eyes and saw two friendly looking… things looking at me.

**There you have it! Chapter 1. Please review, but constructive criticism please, I'm new to this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Hunt

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight Damn it - You know what? I wrote one at the start of the story, so I'm not going to say it ever again :)**

Chapter 2 – First Hunt

"What am I?" Were the first words out of my mouth. I gasped at my bell like voice.

"You, young one, are a vampire. As are we." Said the man.

"I am Charlotte Whitlock and this is Peter Whitlock. But just call us Char and Pete." The lady said.

"Pleasure to meet ya. The name's Riley Howler. But I like Riles." I drawled out.

"Nice to meet you Riles. May I ask what were you doing when you got hit by that car?" Pete asked.

"I was trying to get away from Pheonix, Arizona. My best and only friend moved away to Forks, Washington to live with her father two years ago. People kept picking on me and I snapped. I bashed them all up, fought with my mother, packed my backs and started my drive back to my birthplace Houston, Texas to see my father. I got in a car crash that ended my beautiful Mazda RX-8 and here we are." I said.

"Oh." Said Char.

"Could you tell me your story?" I asked politely.

"Of course. We are from the Vampire Wars. There are wars between vampires for the control of an area. If you have control of that area, you're the only one allowed to feed off humans in that area. We were newborns in one of those armies and we had a Major. Major Jasper Whitlock. He worked for Maria, who was the leader of our army. Jasper's power was empathy, which meant he was able to feel and control the emotions around him.

"Any way, we became friends with Jasper and we managed to escape. Jasper went his own way and the last we heard he was in another coven, the Cullens. They feed off animals. Char and I are mates, so we can't be apart or we physically hurt." Pete said.

"Wait, did you say Cullens?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Pete asked.

"Bella's been hanging out with vampires!" I screamed.

I stomped off outside and Pete and Char followed. I walked around a bit, but it didn't make me feel any better. Pete grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Calm down Riley." He commanded. Suddenly I felt a vibrating, tingly feeling through my arm.

"What the fuck just happened?" Pete asked.

"I just absorbed your power." I said.

"How did you know?" Pete asked.

"I-I didn't. I just, know?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Holy shit Pete. You have a power and Riley just absorbed it!" Char exclaimed.

"Do you have a gift?" I asked Char.

She shook her head.

"How old are you?" Pete asked suddenly.

"I'm 17." I said.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked. I felt a burning in my throat and nodded my head.

Pete grabbed my arm and we ran to a town. I heard someone calling for help and I went to investigate. There were three human men surrounding a human girl. Pete and Char came up beside me.

"Snap their necks and let the girl run away. Then we drink." Char whispered. I nodded my head and we jumped to the ground.

"'Ello me lovely lads. What 'ave we 'ere?" I asked in a fake English accent.

The men turned around and their jaws dropped.

"I've got the short brunette." One guy whispered looking at Char.

"I've got the tall brunette." Another guy whispered looking at me.

"You know, it's not nice to claim me wife and sister." Pete said. Wait, he had called me sister. YAY! Back to the food.

"Don't worry, we wont tell if you don't." The third man smirked.

I walked towards them slowly. I curled my finger motioning them forward.

"Come on," I whispered seductively. "I don't bite. Much."

One guy stepped forward and closed the distance between us. I leant up and put my hands around his neck and twisted sharply. His neck snapped and he slumped to the ground.

Pete and Char wasted no time and snapped the other's necks. I looked at the girl sobbing in the corner. I walked over to her and knelt down.

"Shh, I wont hurt you. Come on you have to get up and head home." I said.

The girl got up and shakily ran away sobbing. I turned to Pete and Char. They were gaping at me like fish!

"What the fuck are your problems?" I asked teasingly.

"You're a newborn, you shouldn't be able to restrain yourself like that." Pete whispered.

"You should be relieved. No newborn years for me! YAY! Also, am I really your sister?" I asked.

"YES! OF COURSE!" Char screamed running over and pulling me into a hug. Suddenly I felt the fire in my throat again. I sniffed and smelt the dead humans. They smelt delicious!

"Um Char, I need to hunt." I croaked.

"Oh!" She exclaimed letting go of me.

I laughed and walked towards the humans. I picked one up and drank from him. I moaned. Blood was so sweet! It was like nothing I've ever tasted before!

Pete and Char drank the other humans, and because they were really big, they filled us girls up. Pete went and bagged another human while I talked to Char.

"Can we visit the Cullens?" I asked.

"We have to go help them with the Volturi. The Volturi are like royalty and Bella had a kid. So the Volturi thought she created an immortal child. Immortal children are children who have been changed under the age of 12. They can't be trained and a single tantrum could wipe out an entire village. So the Volturi made them illegal. But what Bella had was a half-vampire half-human, and she grows. The Cullens had to get us to come and help them convince the Volturi that Renesmee wasn't a danger." Char explained.

"Wow. Is Bella alright?" I asked.

"Why do you keep asking about Bella?" Pete asked coming up next to Char.

"She was my best friend who left two years ago. She's the only one that excepted me for me." I said looking down.

"Oh. Well, of course! We definitely should visit them!" Char said.

"Really?" I asked bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Sure. Come on, we'll go back home, pack and then we'll be off." Char said.

I beamed at them and then we were off. I studied what Pete and Char looked like on the way. Pete was tall and muscly with messy brown hair. Char was petite with brown hair that went to mid waist.

We reached the cabin they had been staying in and I grabbed my bag. I was relieved that Pete had grabbed it earlier. Pete and Charlotte packed their things and chucked them into a black truck next to the house. I chucked mine in and jumped into the cab. Char got in next to me and Pete got into the drivers seat.

"Ready to go Riles?" Pete asked.

"Yep!" I said bouncing up and down on my seat.

"Careful there mini-Alice." Char smiled.

"Hey! Just cause I'm excitable, I love shopping and dressing up and throwing parties… Okay so I'm a mini-Alice, what of it. I also bash people up and I was a General in the ACA." I said frowning.

"Wow you out-rank the Major! And you're only 17!" Pete said grinning at me.

**Okay so thats Chapter 2. Wonder how the Major's going to take meeting her... :) Constructive Criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Cullens

**Okay so you all know the Disclaimer, blah blah blah. :) This one is kinda short, but I hope it's still just as good!**

Chapter 3 – The Cullens

Char and Pete had already told me about the Volturi and the Cullens. I knew everything they knew about them so I could easily identify them.

I kept bouncing the whole drive, and with Pete's super-duper-awesome speed we made it to Arizona in less than 10 hours. We then drove to Forks in about 9 hours. It was uneventful and I was glad to be getting out of the car.

A blonde haired man came over to us and I identified him a Carlisle.

"Good evening Peter and Charlotte. It's great that you got to come but I wish it was under less dire situations." Carlisle greeted. He looked at me and back at Peter with an eyebrow raised.

"I too Carlisle. This here, is Riley. She was recently changed by me after being in a fatal car accident." Peter explained.

"My poor Mazda." I pouted.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well come in, I'd like you to meet Renesmee and Bella, our newest additions."

We walked inside and too the lounge room. I immediately recognised Bella with a little girl, who I assumed was Renesmee. Bella looked up and straight at me.

"Riley?" She whispered giving Renesmee to a blonde woman, who I realised, was Rosalie, and walking over to me.

"BELLA!" I screamed launching myself at her. I felt the familiar shock of absorbing a power and let go of her.

"What happened? Why are you a vampire?" She asked.

"Well long story short, I bashed up Destiny and her crew, had a fight with my mother and left, crashed my precious Mazda RX-8 while driving to Dad's place, other car that I crashed with blew up, I had a piece of metal in my side, I got bitten by Pete here and here I am!" I said.

"Wow, really? I just got a super hot vampire husband, fucked him and got preggers with a half-vampire, half-human baby, named her Renesmee, nearly died and go changed. Now the Volturi want my head cause apparently I mad an immortal child." Bella said.

"Wow, we are like, the luckiest people in the world!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "High five!"

"That we are General, that we are." She giggled high fiving me.

"Wait, General?" A massive brunette guy asked. I recognised him as Emmett. I gasped at his size and went and hid behind Char.

"You never said Emmett was THAT big!" I whispered scared.

Emmett let out a booming laugh and looked at me.

"Don't worry, I don't bite, much. Now, about that General thing, why are you a General?"

"A General? Seriously Emmett? I am THE General and don't you forget it!" I said in all seriousness.

"Wow can a woman-" Emmett didn't get to finish his sentence because I had pushed him onto the ground and grabbed him by the shirt with my fist raised ready to punch him.

"You really shouldn't have said that Emmett." I sneered.

"But you're just a woman!" He said confused.

I punched him in the nose and then kicked him in the guts.

"Don't say that again." I growled.

"Yes General." He said weakly.

**Okay, so there's Chapter 3! Review please!**

**Walls xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Volturi

**(Insert Disclaimer Here) Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – The Volturi

Pete and Char helped training the others in fighting while we were with the Cullens. There was about five or six covens here and most of them couldn't fight for shit. Pete had tried training me, but there wasn't much he could do because of my ACA training, but I managed to learn a few things, like how to kill a vampire.

I had met almost everyone, but Alice and Jasper had left a few days before we arrived here. Esme was nice, but a little too motherly. I had been independent for so long, I didn't need a mother figure. Edward was nice and he loved playing instruments with me. Ever since he found out I played a little piano, he has been demanding to play with me. Emmett was nice and a bit like a big brother, but not like Pete. Carlisle was intrigued by my gift and he was making me practice with Bella. Rosalie was guarded and didn't want to let me in, so I ignored her. Renesmee was a beautiful little thing and I loved her immediately. Ever since I had absorbed her gift, we had silent conversations with each other all the time. I had absorbed everyone else's gifts too, and they were a bit disgruntled.

Today was the day we versed the Volturi. I was standing in the clearing with Pete and Char, but close to Ness, Bella, Edward and Jacob. I heard hundreds of footsteps coming this way. When they finally stopped, I saw the Volturi standing about 20 metres away. The leaders all took their hoods off and I got a good look at them. Aro had raven black hair and was tall and lean. Marcus looked bored, but he looked magnificent all the same, with his brown hair and strong build. When I looked at Caius my world stopped. Everything revolved round him now. He was the thing keeping me on this earth. Holy Crap. Caius Volturi is my mate.

I touched Pete's hand and showed him. Pete's thoughts told me he didn't mind and that he doesn't think any less of me. Suddenly Aro's voice rung out to the field.

"Hello Carlisle. I would say it's nice to see an old friend, but with such a dire situation, I'm afraid I can't." He said.

"Yes Aro. But you see, we haven't broken the law. Renesmee is no immortal. She is half human." Carlisle announced.

"Maybe we should hear from someone more central to the situation. Perhaps Edward? I assume, that as your newborn mate clutches to the child, that you have something to do with it." Aro said.

Edward walked all the way to Aro and put his hand in Aro's. Aro bent over Edward's hand for a few minutes reading his thought when he suddenly snapped out of them.

"Incredible. This child was carried and conceived while Isabella was still human. Can I meet the child?" Aro asked.

Bella walked forward a bit before looking at Jake and I. Getting the message we walked forward with them and to Aro. Aro looked at me a bit confused but shook it off and focused entirely on Ness. He bent down to her level.

"Hello young Renesmee. If I may?" Aro asked holding out his hand.

"Hello Aro." Ness said, but instead of grasping Aro's hand, she put her hand on his cheek. Aro gasped but quickly settled. When whatever Aro was seeing was over, he stood and faced me.

"Hello Riley. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. May I?" He asked me holding his hand out.

"I'm not sure you'll see anything Aro, but sure, you can try." I said grasping his hand. I felt the familiar buzz of a power being absorbed and I read all Aro's thoughts. I let go of his hand and smirked at him.

"My, my, Aro, what an interesting thought process you have." I smirked.

"H-How?" He stuttered.

I held up my hand and wiggled my fingers. "I absorb powers." I stated.

"O-Oh." Aro whispered. I picked up Renesmee and we walked back to our group. I stood back with Pete and Char while Ness played with my hair.

"Well it seems that Renesmee isn't a problem so I guess we can go." Aro said after composing himself.

"What about when it's older?" Caius hissed.

Just then Alice and Jasper came into the clearing. Alice went straight up to the Volturi.

"Aro, Renesmee will not be a problem when she's older. I have evidence." She said holding out her hand. Aro held it and whatever he saw there pleased him. He let her go and face the Volturi. Alice and Jasper ran back to us.

"There is no danger here. It's all fine." Aro said.

"What about the Children of the Moon? They have banded together to stop us!" Caius exclaimed.

I gave Ness back to Bella when I felt a fury burn within me and I spoke up.

"Wow, you're just lookin' for a fight aint ya Caius. The wolves are obviously shape-shifters, hell I've only been like this for a few weeks and I already know that! It's freakin' day time and the full moon was yesterday!" I yelled frustrated, my southern accent slipping through.

"You dare speak to me newborn." Caius sneered.

"Hey, I'm not the one who forgot that werewolves can only shift on a full moon. Don't blame me!" I said holding my hands up in a fake surrender. Everyone was just gaping at me.

"I will end you!" He screamed. I walked to the centre of the field and looked him in the eye. I felt the General come out to play.

**Well, there's chapter 4! Thanks to all those people who reviewed and favourite-ed! I make it sound like it's a lot of people, but I MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**

**Walls xx**


End file.
